Running away for Eternal Love
by Sophiemacyd
Summary: Peddie have decided to runaway! Why? When? How? Read for answers and find out more in this one shot. PLEASE REVIEW


**Runaway Peddie!**

**Hi! So I was asked about doing a Oneshot for HOA Oneshot day and I decided to take a break from my current story 'Fighting a Legacy in a new world' on FanFiction and my other story 'The life of Hanna Douse' on Wattpad-Please check them out and review them. So this Oneshot is based on Patricia and Eddie running away together so they can love each other to their hearts content after Patricia's parents forbid them for seeing each other as the Williamson's despise Eddie and his mother and father and don't see him or his family as a role model for a future grandchild. Trust me-it is hectic. So here goes my first oneshot-remember to review to please and give your feedback on whether you want it to be continued or not, but your comments are admired and inspiring. So here goes nothing...**

* * *

><p>Eddie's P.O.V<p>

It all started when Patricia's parents invited me alongside mom and dad to dinner out in a fancy restaurant. Patricia had tried to stop them from doing so but completely ignored them. I remember last night like it was a nightmare. Having mom and dad together was horrible let all one having dinner with Patricia's parents who now despise me. I remember it and a migraine comes along...

_I had dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans and red shirt with a lopse tux jacket loosly over the top. Mom and I had arrived outside the restaurant and saw dad waiting for us alongside Yacker and her mom and dad or as the British refer to them as mother and father. Yacker looked stunning in her casual and usual gothic style dress. Me and dad shook hands and I hugged Patricia._

_"If things get to hectic we do a runner"whispered Yacker._

_"So why don't we go inside"suggested Patricia's dad (Paul)._

_We walked inside and we were guide to a table by a waiter in a private room. We sat st the table, me inbetween Patricia and Mom. Me and yacker began to talk and we ordered our drinks and food. Mom excused herself alongside Patricia's mom (Jasmine) __**(A/N: I just made Patricia's parents names up as I have no clue what they are actually called in real life). **Our waiter bought our drinks back just as Mom and Patricia's mom reappeared-mom clearly pissed at Patricia's mom-hell something must have gone down in the bathroom. Patricia's mom was slightly flustered and I saw afaint scratch mark on her hand. Uh Oh. Me and dad shared a look. Oh god! Why now!  
><em>

_"Is everything alright?"asked Patricia's dad._

_"Patricia, Paul we are leaving"ordered Patricia's mom._

_"What?! Why?"asked Patricia._

_"Just move it"ordered Patricia's mom tugging Patricia alongside as the Williamsons began to leave. _

_We also began to leave and we decided to part ways as the Williamson's had left. Me and mom entered our car and I saw dad drive by and out of the carpark. Inmediatley that is when mom took a chug of a bottle of whiskey and then a other before she began to drive away. Oh god let met survive the trip home. Mom then began to race down the motorway. The speed limit was 60MPH but mom was driving at 70MPH. Mom was slurring to herself and was drinking more. Somehow we managed to stay safe until mom galas on the country roads towards our hotel. Suddenly mom swerved and she was heading for the barrier. I only had one choice. I undid my seatbelt and opened the car door. Mom didn't notice this. I made sure I had everything and I dived out of the car and onto the road. I covered my head with my arms and landed on my side and rolled over. I heard a mighty bang and saw the car steaming and I saw mom slumped against the steering wheel. I dialled 911 and got an ambulance. They came within 5 minutes and I was checked out and wasn't injured except a few bruises and scrapes. I was asked whether I was 18 or not and I said I was 18. Dad had been called but I didn't particularly wanted to stay with him. I phoned yacker and told her everything. Dad tried ringin me but I ignored him and I began to ran away before the police got there. I raced to the hotel and I went to my room and grabbed my duffel bag with everything I needed. I had enough money believe me. I decided to climb out of the window. I don't want living with Eric as mom would be investigated for drunk driving. I then phoned Patricia._

_"Eddie! Where are you?"asked Patricia._

_"Outside my hotel. Look can I stay with you Yacker?"I asked._

_"Sure but you would have to be really quiet. Look weasel I need to tell you something"replied Patricia. _

_"What?"I asked._

_"You see my mum and dad want us to break up, but I don't want to as I love you so much Slimeball"replied Patricia._

_"I love you too, but what do we do?"I asked._

_"Runaway to America?"asked Patricia._

_"Sure we can live in my house"I answered. _

_"Good, meet me at Heathrow airport our plane leaves at midnight gate 12"answered Patricia._

_"Okay"I replied._

_I took a taxi to Heathrow and ignored dads numerous phone calls. After an hour and a half in the taxi and paying £87 I was at Heathrow airport. I saw the time and it was 11:30PM. I rushed into the airport and went trough security before I arrived at gate 12. I saw yacker and we hugged and kissed each other. We talked to one another before our plane had landed and we boarded..._

* * *

><p>Patricia's P.O.V<p>

Now we are awake in Eddies bed at his house. He has gotten 24 missed calls from his dad and he isn't replying. Eddie is looking for a part time job and I am attending school. It is 11:30PM now. We don't care what happens now as long as we are together, me and my slimeball...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! I can't wait to hear your comments. Please read my other stories and review like I said in my first AN at the top. Bye! ;) Xx**


End file.
